


.--- .- -.-. -.- [Fanmix]

by Ambercreek



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fanmix, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Jack learning to deal with the absence of BT.





	

[[Listen]](http://8tracks.com/moonparadox74/8360374)

  1. Soon We Won't Exist -Tiny Little Houses 
  2. Dear Fellow Traveler - Sea Wolf 
  3. Sad Valentine - No Vacation 
  4. 27 Years - Ben & Alfie 
  5. Carried Away - Dionysia
  6. I Love You (Acoustic Version) - Woodkid 
  7. Look On Down From The Bridge - Mazzy Star 
  8. Goodbye To A World - Porter Robinson




End file.
